1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle suspension and, in particular, is concerned with an air spring module for use with a damper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive suspension struts, such as used in MacPherson-type suspensions, are commonly constructed with either coil springs or air springs mounted coaxially about the strut. A particular problem is encountered by front suspension struts which are mounted to the front steerable wheels. When the wheels are steered, the spring undergoes a twisting movement as the strut body rotates with the wheel. Such twisting undesirably changes the characteristics of the coil spring. To solve the torsional twist of coil springs, a bearing assembly is placed between the vehicle body and a mounted piston rod of the strut to allow the strut to rotate relative to the body.
Air springs also are mounted about suspension struts alone or in combination with coil springs.
It is desirable when incorporating an air suspension spring on a MacPherson strut assembly to allow for replacement of the MacPherson strut without removal or disassembly of the air spring. In order to do this, the air spring should be detachable with respect to the strut body and the vehicle body.